Boys Don't Cry
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Mesmo quando eu mal retribuía a atenção e a dedicação, por dentro eu estava tranqüilo por saber que ela apenas permanecia ao meu lado, porque ela significa muito, sempre..." *Wufei POV. Songfic. Oneshot.*


**Disclaimer:** Não, nem Wu-chan nem nada relacionado a Gundam Wing me pertence, mas, sim a um tal Koichi Tokita. Sim, esse assunto me deprime.

**N/A:** Songfic, Wufei POV... inspirada na música "Boys Don't Cry" do The Cure...

* * *

**Boys Don't Cry**

Céu claro, dia mais quente do que gostaria para esta caminhada que estou fazendo para aliviar a tensão, pensar melhor... Certo, este calor irritantemente detestável não está ajudando muito, porém não é tão ruim... Considerando que sinto como se houvesse uma nuvem carregada sobre minha cabeça, trovejando insistente para me lembrar dos meus erros...

**I would say I'm sorry  
if I thought that it would change your mind  
but I know that this time  
I have said too much, been too unkind**

_Eu diria que estou arrependido  
se achasse que isso faria você mudar de idéia  
mas eu sei que desta vez  
eu falei demais, fui indelicado demais_

Bem, foi um erro meu, não? Um não, vários. Não foi a primeira vez, nesses dois anos que ficamos juntos, que brigamos. Muitas vezes a culpa foi minha, mas o que posso fazer? Eu sou assim, você sabia quando quis se envolver comigo.

E agora, dessa vez não há como reparar minha burrice. Não, não adiantaria nada ir atrás de você e me desculpar, você já me perdoou tantas vezes que se cansou.

Primeiro eu não queria me envolver, depois me descobri terrivelmente ciumento! Ah você se mostrou muito admirável em suas obrigações, mesmo assim eu sempre acreditei que mulheres são fracas, por mais forte que você tenha se mostrado não consigo mudar isso. E nós discutimos... Ou eu discuti – você nunca se alterou demais. Dessa vez exagerei, impliquei tanto por tudo, seus colegas de trabalho, seus modos de se vestir, simplesmente por você sair um pouco sem mim... Tantas coisas... E você se foi...

**I try to laugh about it  
cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it  
hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry**

_Eu tento rir disso  
cobrir tudo com mentiras  
eu tento rir disso  
escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos  
porque garotos não choram_

Você se foi... Diferente das outras vezes, em que você acabava me perdoando... Você se foi... Eu penso agora, de todas as nossas brigas, em quantas fui eu quem se aproximou para tentar uma reconciliação? Nenhuma. Você esperava um tempo para se aproximar, então conversávamos e acabávamos nos acertando... Mas eu nunca me desculpei por nada... E agora você cansou e se foi...

Hah, que coisa, será que sou muito machista? Eu não consigo pedir esse tipo de desculpas a uma mulher, mesmo você, Sally. E é engraçado, não? Eu realmente gosto de você, mas você se foi de vez...

Brilhante! Estou bem, mesmo com você longe, não estou? Estou mentindo, isso sim! É claro que não estou bem! Estou péssimo na verdade! Mas não vou chorar, não... Continuarei fingindo, rindo estupidamente falso...

**I would break down at your feet  
beg forgiveness, plead with you  
but I know that's too late  
and now there's nothing I can do, so...**

_Eu me desmancharia a seus pés  
imploraria por perdão, suplicaria a você  
mas eu sei que é tarde demais  
e agora não há nada que eu possa fazer, então_...

Falso, porque na verdade eu sinto muita falta de você... Muita mesmo... Queria fazer algo para me redimir com você, qualquer coisa. Sim, seria capaz até mesmo de chegar ao cúmulo de implorar para que você me perdoasse, para que me desse uma outra chance... Outra... Não posso nem dizer uma segunda, porque essa já me foi concedida há algum tempo atrás... Assim como a terceira, a quarta oportunidade... o que mostra que eu só consigo desperdiçar as chances...

Mas eu disse que seria capaz de implorar, não que faria isso... Não, não posso... Em minha concepção as mulheres são fracas, e eu não poderia me humilhar perante um ser mais fraco... Não, mesmo porque não acho que você me daria alguma atenção, Sally...

Droga de razão em conflito com emoção! Me sinto incapaz de manifestar minhas vontades... Estas de encontrá-la, tentar me desculpar...

**I try to laugh about it  
cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it  
hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry**

_Eu tento rir disso  
cobrir tudo com mentiras  
eu tento rir disso  
escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos  
porque garotos não choram_

Ah, que absurdo, Wufei! Agora deu pra ficar se atormentando por causa de uma mulher? Você não é assim! Não era assim... Muitas coisas aconteceram desde o fim das guerras, coisas em mim mudaram, mas não foram suficientes para que eu me tornasse mais apto a lidar com relacionamentos. Sally nunca cobrou muito de mim, ela sabia que não poderia esperar muita sensibilidade da minha parte... Entretanto, sei que ao menos ela queria que eu me mostrasse mais aberto e compreensivo e, isso eu posso ser, sei que posso! Então por que não pude demonstrar?

Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter me deixado envolver, pois desta forma não estaria angustiado agora... Nada disso, Wufei! Levante essa cabeça, não deve ficar angustiado por causa dela... Você é um homem, haja como um e não se deixe abater!

**I would tell you that I loved you  
if I thought that you would stay  
but I know that it's no use  
and you've gone away**

_Eu diria a você que lhe amava  
se eu achasse que você ficaria  
mas eu sei que é inútil  
e você se foi_

Tenho vontade de me esmurrar por tanta contradição! Sei que não devo me deixar abater, mas não dá! Ela é importante pra mim! E preciso dela para tudo... Não que dependa dela, mas ela se tornou essencial em minha vida. Mesmo quando eu mal retribuía a atenção e a dedicação, por dentro eu estava tranqüilo por saber que ela apenas permanecia ao meu lado, porque ela significa muito, sempre...

Poucas vezes parei para pensar que a amava, não tinha absoluta certeza disso e, de qualquer forma, eu seria incapaz de confessar meu amor. Agora eu sei que realmente a amo, gostaria de contar a ela, todavia de nada adiantaria...

Sally provavelmente pensaria que eu estaria forçando, dizendo "eu te amo" apenas para que ela voltasse e ficasse ao meu lado outra vez, mas que jamais diria algo assim novamente, porque na verdade não sinto. Ela acharia isso. E nenhum argumento a convenceria, porque eu a decepcionei muito durante esse tempo.

Dois anos... como você me agüentou todo esse tempo, Sally? Você, uma mulher madura, suportou durante esse tempo um garoto como eu. Não que o fato de você ser mais velha me incomode, isso é irrelevante.

Com tantos homens mais velhos – e de melhores personalidades – você preferiu ficar comigo! Eu tive sorte, você me atraía... só não imaginava que teríamos um relacionamento um dia, achei que ficaria no platonismo...

**Misjudged your limit  
Pushed you too far  
took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more**

_Julguei mal o seu limite  
fiz você ir longe demais  
não te dei valor  
Pensei que você precisasse mais de mim_

Sally me atrai ainda, claro! Porém ela se foi... Também depois de suportar tanto! Ela tinha esse direito. Agüentou meu jeito, minhas mudanças de humor, minha personalidade complicada...

No entanto, não sei por que razão infeliz eu não me importava muito, achava que se você já tinha suportado tanto, poderia suportar mais um pouco... Mais um pouco... Eu não percebi o quanto era esse "mais um pouco", ele acabou virando muito e, logicamente, contra minha estúpida expectativa você não suportou tanto assim... Digamos que eu "abusei da sua boa vontade", como se você não se importasse já que me amava.

Então eu pensava que você estaria sempre me esperando, sempre comigo, sempre... Porque você me amava e, portanto, não poderia viver sem mim... Ah, estupidez! Como pude pensar assim? Bom, as pessoas que amam muito tendem a dizer que não poderiam viver sem a outra, não é? Se for assim Sally não me ama tanto, ou não teria partido não é? Ou me ama tanto que para não sofrer mais preferiu se afastar? Não sei... Sinto-me tão impreciso... e detesto essa sensação!

**Now I would do most anything  
to get you back by my side  
but I just keep on laughing  
hiding the tears in my eyes**

_Agora eu faria quase qualquer coisa  
para lhe ter de volta ao meu lado  
mas eu simplesmente continuo rindo  
escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos_

E de que me adianta constatar tudo isso agora? Ela se foi... A culpa é minha... Ela se foi... Quantas vezes minha mente já repetiu esta frase: "Ela se foi..."? Várias vezes. Estou mesmo perturbado por ela ter ido... Eu a quero aqui, outra vez quero vislumbrar seus olhos, seu sorriso... eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para isto, mas ela não se importaria... Ou se importaria? Não, não se importaria, por que ela se importaria, Wufei? Você a magoou demais, baka!

Então tento me conformar, esquecer, viver normalmente... Eu não preciso de uma mulher para isso, eu sou Chang Wufei e, Chang Wufei não depende desse sexo frágil! Não, não, não... Eu a amo, amo mesmo, entretanto não posso obter seu perdão... Então me escondo, nesta mascara de quem não se importa mais e que consegue formar um sorriso, falso, mas suficiente para esconder as lágrimas que me recuso a derramar...

Meu orgulho masculino me impede de chorar, garotos não podem, não devem e não têm que chorar! Mais do que isso, homens não choram por mulheres, isso é fraqueza... os que o fazem são fracos, e os que não o fazem são como eu: se escondem covardemente e choram por dentro. Como estou sendo... baka? Não, muito mais que isso! Baka nem começa a me definir!

**'Cause boys don't cry  
boys don't cry**

_Porque garotos não choram  
Garotos não choram _

Agora estou tendo que viver sem Sally, aquela que eu ainda amo e quero voltar a ter, mas simplesmente não consigo nem ao menos tentar... e estou vivendo sem lágrimas, essas não rolam por meu rosto, por minha alma e meu coração talvez, mas não por meu rosto... Não posso me deixar dominar por esse tipo de fraqueza, garotos fortes não choram, não é? Não...

**Boys don't cry**

_Garotos não choram_

Eu devo ser muito complicado, você que aturou tanto isso, poderia fazê-lo mais uma vez, mesmo depois de dezenas, Sally? Não, paciência tem limite... Mas e o amor? Não...

_**Owari

* * *

**_

_Duo:_ Wu-man, você é terrível!

_Wufei:_ Meu nome é Wufei! E terrível é a Sakurazuka!

_Hokuto:_ Hey! Não me culpe pela sua confusão, Wufeio!

_Wufei:_ Como não? Quem é a responsável por isso? E é Wufei!

_Hokuto:_ ((disfarça)) Não sei...

_Duo:_ Ah, é que você nunca junta a gente! E agora você denegriu... Quem vai comentar uma fic feita com o Wu?

_Wufei:_ WuFEI! E o que você quer dizer, Maxwell?

_Hokuto:_ Ta bom, Wu-chan, na verdade você ta querendo é um fic seu com o Nataku (ou o Treize...), né? Heheh '-'

_Wufei:_ Não disse isso! ((vermelho)) E é WuFEI! Porque ninguém fala certo?

_Hokuto:_ Porque é legal! 8D Ah, não deixem de comentar!! Muita gente não curte o Wuffy, mas...

_Wufei:_ WuFEI!!

_Hokuto:_ Wu-wu??!!

_Wufei:_ Gaaack!!! ((sai correndo))


End file.
